Dance Lessons
by El Juno
Summary: Jun teaches Daisuke how to dance. A few small Daiken references


This thing has mild Yaoi overtones (Ken referred to as Daisuke's boyfriend) and the song Jun sings and they dance to is "In the Arms of Sleep" By the Smashing Pumpkins.  
  
*****  
  
Jun and Daisuke sat in their living room after school. Finally, Jun asked. "So, are you going?  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Going where?"  
  
"The dance, of course! I can forsee you blazing a brave new trail for..."  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Jun!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know why!"  
  
Jun rolled her eyes. "God, Daisuke. Just take Ken."  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"And even if I did...well..."  
  
Jun looked up. "Well...?"  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
"You can't what now?"  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
Jun grinned. "I thought gay guys learned that in the womb."  
  
"JUN! I'm not gay."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm not! I'm bi. And I guess I missed that lesson."  
  
"Then I'll teach you."  
  
"You'll what? JUN!"  
  
But Jun had already made a run of her bedroom. She returned with a boombox and a pile of CD's. "We'll start with something easy. A slow dance."  
  
"A WHAT? Jun, I can't slow dance with my sister!"  
  
"Just to learn!" Daisuke still looked freaked. "Fine, pretend I'm Ken."  
  
"You don't really look like him. And, anyway, do you really want me to pretend you're my boyfriend?"  
  
"Huh. Maybe not. Pretend I'm Kari...no, you used to crush on her, didn't you?"  
  
"And you look only slightly more like Kari than you do Ken."  
  
"Miyako?"  
  
"You look less like Miyako than anyone else. Um..."  
  
"Um...would it be too freaky to just dance with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're just trying to put this off, aren't you?"  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry if I'm not jumping at the chance for an incestuous slow dance, but..."  
  
"You can pretend I'm Mom."  
  
Daisuke shuddered theatrically. Twice.  
  
"Or you can just come over here and learn."  
  
Daisuke sighed. "Fine."  
  
Jun hit play on the CD player. A slow song began. She stood Daisuke up. "Now, stand here and put your hand on my hip."  
  
"Jun, I won't really have to deal with hips. And I don't want anything to do with yours!"  
  
"Then just put your hand NEAR my hip, but get over here and be happy I'm not taping this!"  
  
Daisuke put his hand on Jun's waist and Jun took his free hand. "Now, just move to the...OW!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Move to the music and avoid my feet."  
  
"Maybe it would be easier if your feet were smaller!"  
  
"The size of my feet wouldn't matter if you were more coordinated than a herd of elephants!"  
  
"I'm coordinated enough to play soccer!"  
  
Jun rolled her eyes. "Let's just drop the subject, okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Move slowl...OW! Daisuke!"  
  
"You have big feet!"  
  
"Not that big! OW! You're doing this on purpose!"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Jun sighed. "Okay, okay. New song." Jun hit forward a few times until another song started up. "Still slow, different beat. We'll see if this helps."  
  
"Can we just stop?"  
  
"No." Jun grabbed Daisuke. "See? You're better already. And I bet if you practiced with Ken, you'd get even better."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to practice with Ken?"  
  
"Invite him over and practice. You won't even have to worry about being freaked out."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Well, you'll be freaked out for a different reason. Love, not incest. Look, I'll even loan you some CD's."  
  
"Well, that's all great, but I'm still not going to the dance."  
  
"DAISUKE! Why not?"  
  
"Believe it or not Jun, but they frown on boys taking other boys to dances."  
  
"Hmmph. Society sucks."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"What if I promise to fight for you guys?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What if..." Jun suddenly got an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"Oh, no. You have that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The 'I have a plan' look."  
  
"Okay, maybe I do. What if you two go alone, but dance together?"  
  
"Ken doesn't go to my school."  
  
"Okay, how's this. You go alone. Miyako takes Ken. Everyone thinks she likes him, anyway. Then, you dance with Ken."  
  
"Who does Kari go with? Since she'd be going with Miyako..."  
  
"You? TK? Someone?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"MAYBE? Try 'Yes, genius Jun, best sister in the world.' Try that."  
  
"Or not. Maybe I'll do it."  
  
"Daisuke! What's the problem? You get to go to the dance, AND you dance with Ken! Where's the problem?"  
  
"The place where my ass gets kicked."  
  
Jun blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. "That only happens in America."  
  
"Tell that to Matt."  
  
"Matt was getting beat up LONG before he went out with Tai."  
  
"But it still happens."  
  
"Yeah." Jun looked down. "Hey, you're getting it."  
  
Daisuke gave Jun a 'WHEN did the aliens steal your brain?' look.  
  
"Dancing, I mean."  
  
He looked down. "Hey, yeah. I think I AM getting it."  
  
"See? It's not so tough. Now imagine doing this with Ken."  
  
Daisuke tripped over his feet.  
  
"Oh, well. C'mon."  
  
She took his hand again. "One, two, three, one, two, three..." She started singing. "But I want to you know...that I need you right now...I need you tonight."  
  
"Please don't sing that."  
  
"Why not? I like the song!"  
  
"We had this incest talk before."  
  
The phone rang. "Get that, Daisuke."  
  
Daisuke looked at her. She pushed him.   
  
He got the phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Hi, Ken." Jun waved her hands at him and he sighed. "Hey, Ken, do you like to dance?" 


End file.
